Power Struggles
by comet799
Summary: Fun story, I suck at summaries, but Ash accidentally finds out Gary thinks he's very very... well... f*ckable. Then in a Pokemon battle with a twist, things should start to heat up! Read and enjoy! This is Palletshipping, how could you not love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! Comet here, cater to my ego and review, I take criticism as well. Begging for reviews here...almost like... well, you'll see. Here goes, and bear in mind this is my first time trying this... Also, any author notes are bolded and nothing else is.**

"Well, then, it looks like there's only one little thorn in his paw. I can pull that right out and he'll be as good as new. Once the thorn is out he'll be as good as new, although once the thorn's out the paw will hurt a bit more..." Nurse Joy stood, reaching for a pair of tweezers to remove a spike from Pikachu's paw.

"O most beautiful of all the Nurse Joys, my arms hurt when you're out of them!" Brock stepped forward, leaning on the medical cart. Seeing the way Nurse Joy looked at him, Misty didn't even bother to drag him off by his ear- this tough nurse would shoot him down all by herself.

"This is Brock, eh?"  
"You know my name! I'm honored! But we've never met... unless you've been seeing me in dreams..." Brock leaned forward, reaching for the nurse.

"No, I was just warned about you by my sisters. 'The guy with the shitty pickup lines,' they said. I seemingly failed to grasp just how bad they were, though..." Nurse Joy placed Pikachu on the cart and whisked it away from underneath Brock's elbow, sending him stumbling. Misty smirked, delighted with the spirit of this particular Nurse Joy.

Just then, the door banged open and a teenager barged in, most of him hidden behind the seriously injured Arcanine he carried. "Nurse Joy?" he asked. "My poor Arcanine got injured in a battle! She's not moving! Can you fix her?"  
Nurse Joy abandoned Pikachu on his trolley and rushed the boy and his Arcanine into the emergency room. The little red sign with the syringe blinked on and off and on again.

Ash wandered over to his Pikachu, scratching his head. "I know you want to get that thing out of your paw, but there's nothing I can do. That Arcanine really needed Nurse Joy's help. So then, you can wait a while, right? I know this sucks, but it's hardly deadly, Pikachu."

"Pika pika." Pikachu rubbed his head on Ash's hand, then curled up on the trolley and went to sleep. Ash and his friends wandered over to the couches in the lobby and settled down for the night.

Much later, a binging noise woke Ash from his sleep. The Arcanine was being wheeled out of the ward after nearly four hours of surgery. "Well, she's a little better. But it was a big mistake to let her battle a huge dragon type! At this point, she could still make a full recovery. But I'm afraid I can't offer any guarantees."

The brunette who had brought in the Arcanine looked absolutely miserable. He staggered over to an armchair, not noticing Ash lying awake in the next couch, watching him. All of a sudden, the other boy's breath began to shake. Then he was outright bawling. Ash stood up, crossing to the anonymous brunette.

"Are you okay?"  
"J-Just leave me aloneeeee..." The boy's voice was perilously close to tears. "I don't need help from idiots like you!"

"Now how would you know what I'm like if you've never met me? Just tell me about it." Ash awkwardly patted the boy on his shoulder. "Really. We don't even know each other. And we'll never see each other again, my friends and I are leaving in the morning. Just as soon as my Pokemon recovers." The other boy shrugged, something Ash could only tell occurred by the fact that his hand still rested on the boy's shoulders. The entire office was pitch-black, darker than any other place he had been in before. And except for the boy's shuddering breath, no sound could be heard. They were the only ones in the room, as Misty and Brock had elected to camp out for the night, leaving Ash alone at the Poke Center to wait for Pikachu's paw to be disinfected and stitched up.

"Well, I guess... but you can't laugh, and you can't tell anyone, and you can't _ever_ try to find out who I am."

"Deal. Now you can vent to me, okay? Just let it out."

"Well, it's a long story. I had a battle on the road, and my Arcanine got poison-stung by the other Pokemon! Then while she was down it attacked her! She was all covered in cuts and had broken bones! I had to rush her to the Pokemon center."

"That's not so long..."  
"I'm not done. So there's this little asshat from the town I come from. He's scrawny with black hair and big brown eyes and he's so thin and delicate looking... always carries around this stupid little electric type though, I guess he can't make it get in the Pokeball, haha. But then, while I was carrying Arcanine into surgery, I thought I saw him and his little yellow rat. And it just startled me so much! So then while Nurse Joy operated on Arcanine, I couldn't stop thinking about him. I mean, he's annoying and dorky, but... I don't know if I can tell you. I always thought he was... kind of attractive. I mean, we're rivals so I never knew him that well. But he's just so... attractive. And every time I see him, I always think 'you know, I would so fuck that kid.' He's probably the hottest thing I've ever seen. And I don't think I'm gay, and I know he's not! And I just don't know... I think I could love him as well as just being fuck buddies. Like as a couple. But he'll never agree to anything like that. He's just too proud, and stubborn, and yeah..."

"I'm sure he, whoever he is, will come to appreciate you someday! Just hang in there!" said Ash, rubbing the boy's shoulder. **A/N: Clueless as usual!**

But the brunette boy wasn't finished. "He always smells so good, too! Just so... perfect. But not sexy at all. Like lemons (**haha**) and sugar and he's so ridiculously innocent, it makes everything else look filthy and impure just by comparison. Once, my grandpa asked what my dream was. Because he gave this boy his first Pokemon, he keeps track of him too and knows he wants to be the best Pokemon trainer of all time. So I lied and said that it was my dream to do the same. But I couldn't help thinking that nothing would be as hot as that boy on his knees before me... it's not just that I want sex (although that's a big part) but I want to make him look at me as his superior. I want him to fall in love with me and... willingly... do what I want. Because he wants to, you know? And I want to be the one who takes his innocence. More than anything. So if I had one wish, it would be for Ash Ketchum to do all I want for one day. Just be my slave."

Ash was more than a little shocked. He'd finally realized who he was talking to. But he didn't let on. "Well this guy does sound really hot. Maybe someday you'll finally get that chance. Just be sure to take it when it comes, so that you don't scare him away. Maybe he wants the same thing."

Ash lay down on his couch after hugging Gary one more time. When deep, rhythmic breaths began to emanate from the other chair, he stood, quietly packed his things, and left after collecting Pikachu from the ward. He left money on the bed as a thank-you, along with an apology note.

_Dear Nurse Joy,_

_I'm so sorry I had to leave you like this. I may be back, but when I am, pretend you didn't meet me before. Don't tell anyone I was here, and accept this money to thank you for your help. Good luck! Remember, I was never here._

_-Ash Ketchum_

_PS: I promise I had a good reason for this._

Ash, Brock, and Misty all stayed in the forest, camping out, for the rest of the night. Although they could easily have left the area, they decided to stay. Ash had more plans.

In the morning, they moved camp again, so that it would look like they had just arrived.

**Thanks guys! I swear it'll get sexy ;) PLEAAASE REVIEW! I'm curious. How did I do? Does it need to be somehow longer? Tell me all about it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all! I must not have enough to do... update twice in this amount of time! Granted, I haven't done my homework... but still.**

Gary awoke in the sunny lobby of the Pokemon Center. He yawned and stretched, hastily shoving down the shirt that had ridden up in the night. And then he noticed his significant morning erection. He definitely needed a place to get that done with, and quickly. He darted into the bathroom, locking himself in the big handicapped stall and calling his rival to the front of his mind. As his hands moved up and down the length of his penis, he imagined Ash's smaller, thinner hands in their stead. He could practically see Ash's sweet, innocent face looking up at him as he rubbed Gary exactly the right way.

Gary had had this particular fantasy many times before. He and Ash would always struggle for dominance in bed, a never-ending fight that Gary was always strangely aroused by. He would fight back against Ash, and tie him to the nearest available surface before he fucked his brains out. Or maybe he would use psychological tactics and Ash would be begging for a taste of Gary's cock. Occasionally, fantasy-Ash would do something wrong. And he, Gary, would capture the young trainer and administer punishment. The one thing that never occurred in Gary's fantasy was Ash topping him. That felt wrong to Gary, and although fantasy-Ash would always try for the dominant position, he would never actually achieve dominance over his older rival. Because, Gary told himself, he was just more dominant than Ash in every way. And he would dominate Ash like a wild Pokemon, but unlike that Pokemon, Ash would never be broken. Gary loved Ash's stubbornness, his eyes, his frail body, his unique lemony scent-

His scent. Gary could almost smell Ash in the air. Like Ash had been in the area, maybe while Gary was asleep. This thought drove him to completion, and he finished with a satisfied grunt in the toilet bowl. Then he returned to the lobby.

The lemon scent was a little stronger here. Gary thought it might have been a figment of his imagination, but, figment or not, would enjoy it just the same. It brought thoughts of his Ashy-boy, like maybe the trainer would careen through the door at any instant.

Then Gary suddenly remembered what had happened last night. The mysterious trainer had comforted him, learned all about his most vulnerable side- the one that loved Ash Ketchum, the trainer from Pallet Town. Had he given the name of his anonymous crush? He thought back, but didn't see how the other trainer could know who he was, unless he had given up more than he remembered or the other boy had broken his promise not to look at him. Gary began to wonder who his anonymous comforter was. He remembered nothing that might give him a clue, which bothered him because the boy was a possible source of weakness to his facade of the unutterably cool straight guy. He decided to ask Nurse Joy about any trainers who had been coming through lately. After all, _he_ had made no promise to respect his benefactor's anonymity.

Nurse Joy looked a little uncomfortable. "I don't think I remember any trainers coming through lately, aside from the usual middle-aged men. There certainly weren't any boys your age, although I think another trainer from your area should arrive within a few days. On another subject, we have good and bad news on the subject of your Pokemon. She looks like she's on the road to recovery, but we may actually need to keep her here for a good month to recover. That means you're stuck here as well."

Gary nodded assent, his mind working furiously. If there weren't any male trainers in the area, then who could that have been? A homeless man seeking shelter? Probably. In any case, it certainly wasn't someone he would ever see again, so his secret was safe.

Then the door banged open and the very object of Gary's desire marched right in, a Pikachu riding on his hat. "Hi everyone," Ash said, making a peace sign with his fingers and winking in a really hot way that nearly made Gary's mind explode right then.

"Ash..."

"Gary? Is that you?"

"Umm, yes, it is, loser! What brings you here? Your little rodent get beaten... again?"

"No, actually, we're doing all the beating here! I didn't expect this," Ash grinned, knowing he had planned all night for this moment, "but now I see you you look more beatable than ever! Pikachu and I hereby challenge you and your Arcanine to a match!"

"Actually, my Arcanine's the reason I'm here. She's seriously injured..." Gary's eyes grew a little watery. (**Ash is kind of being a dick here!**) "But don't think I can't beat you with my very lowest-level Pokemons! Let's go. One Pokemon each, the match takes place in one hour, just to give you time to get prepped for your loss! And no help from your friends."

"Then no help from your fangirls."

"Please, you think they could help me at all? I ditched them anyway, they got on even my nerves after a while." Gary smiled, pulling a Poke-ball from his belt. He was ready. Ready to assert his dominance, once again, on his rival. "See you in an hour at that clearing off the path, you know, the one by the signpost to Johto?"

An hour later, Ash stepped alone into the sunlit glade. He brought out Bulbasaur, his first Pokemon for the battle, and lay down in the grass, deliberately letting his shirt ride up a bit, exposing the delicate and fragile stomach he knew Gary was very turned on by.

Gary stalked into the grove, his Eevee close at his heels. "Get up, loser. I have stuff to do. I can't waste my whole day just watching you tan..." ...that delicious stomach, the one that makes me yearn to rip off your clothes and just fuck you into the ground. I want to make you scream, I want... Gary stopped his mind before all those thoughts flooded right down to his crotch.

"Hold your Ponytas! I was thinking of adding a little wager to this... you know, something to motivate us." Ash grinned and leaned forwards to Gary, smiling in what he hoped was a seductive manner. "I was only just gonna say... loser of this match has to do what the other one says. For twenty-four hours. No questions asked, no limits to what they can command. But nothing that will really affect us outside of that day."

"So, that means..."

"Yup, it's still rape."

Gary began to blush furiously, attempting to regain control of the situation. It was almost like Ash knew about his feelings. He was about to refuse Ash, call him a loser and so set his own interests way far back in the process, when the mysterious other trainer's voice came into his head. 'Don't be afraid to take the chance when it comes.'

"Deal. I just hope you're not too humiliated when you lose!" Gary was completely confident with his Pokemon trainer abilities.

"Please. You don't stand a chance against me! You're going to be defeated so quickly your head will spin!" Ash had no intention of losing this battle. Gary would be his slave for the day, and that would, Ash thought, pique his interest so much that he would want to, perhaps, stay with Ash. But not till after he apologized for all the insults he'd thrown Ash's way over the years.

Gary had the first move in the Pokemon battle. "Blastoise, I choose you!" The giant turtle flashed out of the Poke-ball, all blasters at the ready.

"Pikachu, go!"

"Pika pika!" Pikachu bounded forward from the sidelines, facing off with its much larger opponent.

"Blastoise, hydro-pump!" The powerful water beams threw Pikachu across the meadow, where he fell to the ground.

"Pikachu! Are you okay?" Pikachu staggered to his feet. He stepped forward, defiantly facing off against the much larger Pokemon.

"Please, this is almost too easy! One hydro-pump and he's almost out! Blastoise! Do it again!"

Ash smiled. He knew just how to defeat his rival. "Pikachu! Just use your electric attack as the water pump hits you!"

Gary's mouth dropped open. "Blastoise! N-" But it was too late. The electricity raced up the stream of water, shocking Blastoise significantly. Blastoise shook and stumbled, but remained upright.

"Pikachu! Agility!" Pikachu raced about the bigger and more ponderous animal, which turned slowly as Pikachu maneuvered around behind him. "Now, Pikachu! Jump over him and Thunderbolt!"

"Pika pika!" Pikachu jumped over the somewhat stunned Blastoise, delivering a truly enormous attack right onto his head. Blastoise collapsed, the massive tortoise shaking the entire meadow as it passed out.

Gary looked furious. He was going to win this! He had to! But with only one more Pokemon, he didn't know who to choose. Suddenly, though, he knew. "Blastoise, return, and Nidoqueen, go!"

Nidoqueen, the gray rhino-like Pokemon, erupted into the meadow. "Nidoqueen, tackle attack!" Pikachu didn't have time to respond. He was crushed under Nidoqueen's huge body.

"Pikachu? Pikachu? Ash raced out onto the field to collect his Pokemon. Pikachu was out cold, but Ash carried him off the field and lay him down by his feet. "Time for my last Pokemon. You won't beat this one, Gary! I hope you're ready for a day of servitude, 'cause I'm bringing out the powerhouse! Go, Charizard!"

Gary smirked a little, relishing the sight of Ash's wide eyes as he threw the Poke-ball forward, remaining poised in his athletic, aggressive pose until the ball returned to his hand.

Charizard shot flames defiantly at the sky as he beamed into existence before Nidoqueen.

"Nidoqueen, Tackle attack!"

"Charizard, fly straight up!"

As Charizard jumped up over Nidoqueen, Gary jeered at Ash. "I thought we were here to fight, not just chase around an overgrown salamander! Nidoqueen, hyper beam!" Nidoqueen's hyper beam caught Charizard on his left wing, sending him crashing to the earth, wounded.

"Charizard, keep going! You can still win this, it's only Nidoqueen, you're much bigger! Tackle attack!" Charizard began to hobble at top speed, straight at Nidoqueen.

Gary smirked. "Bad luck, Ash. Your Charizard may be powerful, but he's nothing compared to my Nidoqueen. Maybe if you trained him at all, that would help. But it's a little late now, don't you think?"

"You think you'll win? Not hardly! Charizard, jump and firespin from above!"

"You think you'll get me like that? I learn from my mistakes, unlike someone _else_ I could mention! Nidoqueen, look up and hyper-beam!" Gary smirked, motioning to his Pokemon. Charizard was caught mid-jump and blasted straight up by Nidoqueen's fierce hyperbeam. When he crashed to earth, his eyes were blurry. But he stumbled back to his feet.

"Nidoqueen, body slam from above!" Nidoqueen jumped and landed directly on Charizard's head. Charizard fell to the earth again, and did not get back up. Ash's plan had backfired massively.

"Charizard, return!" Ash recalled his Pokemon as Gary brought his Nidoqueen back to its Poke-ball.

"Well, Ash, it looks like I've got a new servant for tomorrow. The day starts at 9:00 in front of the Pokemon Center. Don't be late, and don't bring your friends. I hope you're ready for this."

Ash nodded, still stunned by Charizard's loss. "You bet. See you then. And remember, Gary- it's still rape."

"Ooooh, funny. I think we've got a real wit here, folks!"

Later, as Ash and Pikachu walked through the forest, Ash began to vent to Pikachu. "I still can't believe we lost to my rival again! I thought the prospect of maybe getting me for a slave- his dream- would motivate him to accept the bargain, and then I could win and he'd be mine for the day! I could get a boost in our little rivalry. He would apologize for everything he'd ever done to me! But instead, I have to do what he wants. All day. I'm going to be so embarrassed!"

"Pika pika?"

"No, don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault. You defeated a Blastoise! And it wasn't Charizard's fault either. It was all mine. I gave you bad commands. I'm so sorry, Pikachu. I guess I deserve this day of servitude, if I can't even control my Pokemon like I should be able to."

"Pika..." Pikachu snuggled up to Ash again.

"I guess it won't be that bad. But I will need my sleep. So I vote we go back and sleep in the Pokemon center lobby. You can come with, but I'll tell Misty and Brock I won't be around tomorrow. That way, I guess Gary can get a little privacy with me." Ash wrinkled his nose. He was excited for the next day, but at the same time, he was absolutely terrified. He was too proud and stubborn to ever have experienced anything like this- completely subjugate to his enemy's will. What would Gary make him do? Hopefully nothing too awful...

Gary relaxed in his hotel room. He didn't have that much time to think about what he wanted to do with Ash. Ideas were slow in coming, which shocked him a little. Hadn't he dreamed about an opportunity like this for practically ever? Almost anything could happen, and Ash couldn't say no to any menial task Gary chose. There was only one thing Gary couldn't order, to his chagrin, and that was sex. Would he really want sex with Ash like that, though? When Ash couldn't say no without going back on a bet? No. That was wrong. And what Gary really wanted was for Ash to submit willingly to him, for his rival to acknowledge that Gary had finally, once-and-for-all, beaten him.

'Even if I can't reach my goals tomorrow, though, there's no reason I can't have a little fun...' he thought. Finally, Gary drifted off into a peaceful sleep, full of images of Ash's big, innocent eyes looking up at him in awe.

**Well, there you go! Thanks for my review! Still begging for reviews and such though! Let me know what you all think! Any ideas welcomed for their day tomorrow, too :) -Comet**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all! Next chapter goes up when I get a few more reviews. Sooo, yeah. I'm blackmailing y'all. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Yeah, I know. That's all authors here ever ask for. I'm just asking again, cause yeah... I'm really conceited and such, and I need other people to tell me how great I am. Or, alternatively, how I'm not so great (but if you say that, tell me how to improve). Yup, here goes. For those of you who mysteriously didn't read the first 2 chapters, Gary and Ash had a bet hinging on their Pokemon match. Loser works for the winner for a full 24 hours. Gary confessed his (lust?) for Ash to Ash, thinking he was an anonymous other trainer. So now Ash knows his desire for Gary is mutual, he wants to bring it into the open (indirectly, cause he's shy like that) and Gary's determined to get Ash one way or another. The only problem is, when they think of sex, neither one can picture being the uke (submissive partner, bottom) ever.**

At 8:30 AM the following morning, Ash returned from the forest. He had awoken at 7 to walk Pikachu and drop him in Brock and Misty's care, and was very tired already from his early-morning hike. The air was foggy and wet, and Ash shivered as he trudged towards the Pokemon Center. His shoes were soaked through from the early-morning fog, and his clothes were slightly damp as well.

He reached the front of the Pokemon Center at exactly 9:00, and sat on a bench, shivering and waiting for Gary to arrive. He would have thought his rival would have been out there, a little early even, just to maximize his time humiliating Ash. But as the minutes passed, Ash came to a realization. _'He's making me wait, isn't he?'_ the young trainer thought, blushing. _'Just to prove that my time is his._' "That bastard!"

"Who's a bastard, now?" A smooth voice arrived from behind Ash. "I sure hope it's not me. That would be... embarrassing." Gary circled the bench, smirking down at Ash. "Before we start, my Ashy-boy, a few ground rules. For every time you disobey me, an hour is added to your time as my slave. You will also give the answers I want you to give, for each question that another person answers. If I hold up one finger to you, that means the answer should be 'yes'. Two fingers means 'no'. But you need to elaborate on that a little more than the basic one word. You're a creative guy, you can figure that out. But it should always make me look good. Oh, yes, in public you will occasionally slip the word "sir" into our conversation. Just a little bit deferential- it's weird if you're all brainwashed and shit- but you're going to submit to me. I don't want a scene. Call me whatever you want in private, though. 'Sexy Beast' and 'Delight of my Eyes' should work..." Ash grimaced, and Gary smirked again. "I'm joking! I'm joking! Any questions, my little Ashy-boy?"

"Ashy-boy? LITTLE? Really?" Ash asked.

"I'm looking down on you, am I not? And Ashy-boy's just a pet name. I fully intend to carry it over past this day. Now, I'm feeling a little tired and tense. Follow me to my room above the Pokemon Center."

Back in Gary's little room above the center, a steaming tub of water awaited. "Ash. Wash my feet," Gary ordered. "Use this pumice stone to clean them. Then, take the file and get my nails clean."

"Any real reason for this?"

"I'm being nice to you here, Ashy-boy. You get half an hour. Then I expect a foot massage... with your mouth."

Ash jerked back in disgust. "You can't be serious."

"Never more so in my life. Get cleaning." Gary didn't really know why he wanted Ash to do this. Maybe to test him, show that he was going to obey his rival completely for the day.

Ash applied himself to Gary's feet with a vengeance. They were actually near-perfect already, not disgusting in any way. In fact, Ash was relatively sure Gary had cleaned them beforehand, as well, which definitely earned him major points from Ash. He didn't seem to want to disgust Ash or force him to do anything truly awful just for kicks. This was probably just more of what Ash already knew- Gary liked his friend best a little humiliated and on his knees. Kinky bastard. Still, Ash intended to sterilize them as much as he could before his mouth went anywhere near those feet. Finally, Gary's feet were soft and perfect.

"Ash? Your half an hour is totally up. Get massaging. And while you get busy on my feet, I think I'll watch some other people get busy on screen. You don't mind, do you? Oh wait, I forgot. You don't get a choice." Gary clicked the remote's button and a very busty woman began to bounce up and down on a porn star's cock. His hand idly wandered to his pants and began rubbing.

Despite the nakedness on the screen, Gary wasn't really aroused. He was just putting on a show for Ash. Although he _was _a hormonal teen, the busty women and their gorgeous bodies weren't really turning him on. For Gary, this was a first. He was, after all, Gary Oak. Girls lined up to get it on with him. And his penis had never failed him before. But that special something about the porn stars' butts wasn't nearly as adorably tempting as Ash's. Man, the ass on that kid... Gary's eyes sneaked down. Ash was folded over at the waist, kneeling by Gary's feet. His teeth rubbed up and down the soles of the feet, creating delicious tinglings that shot straight to Gary's cock and (finally!) stiffened him. Then Ash seemed to sense Gary's eyes on him. He rolled his eyes up to Gary's, looking so innocent in his supplicating pose that Gary nearly orgasmed right then and there.

Gary's hands traveled faster up and down his cock. But now, he was only pretending to watch the women and their lovers. Instead, he stared down at Ash as he licked and nibbled at Gary's feet and ankles. Even through the other scents in the room, he could smell Ash's faint citrusy aroma. It acted like a drug to Gary, who closed his eyes and retreated to his fantasy world.

Fantasy-Ash began to lick and nibble just above Gary's ankles. Slowly, he kissed his way up the inside of Gary's thighs, murmuring against the skin until Gary thought he would go mad from the sheer pleasure of it. When he reached Gary's crotch, he began to work his way out along Gary's shaft. He whimpered in desire as he reached the older boy's swollen head. Gary reached out and grabbed Fantasy-Ash's hair, tilting his head back until their eyes met.

"Is there something you want?" Gary leaned forward, nearly kissing Fantasy-Ash on the forehead, then pulling back.

"You know what I want." Fantasy-Ash looked mildly irritated.

"No. Say it." Gary traced the contours of Fantasy-Ash's face.

"FOR CHRIST'S SAKES!" Gary's dream dissolved, focusing in on the real Ash, who was less than an inch away from his face. "I said what I want, Gary. It's not to come face-to-head with your penis. Nothing like that. I want a TOOTHBRUSH! I bet there's jerk cooties all over me!"

"They're crawling down your gullet, loser. Careful they don't come out the other end- I hear that hurts. There's a toothbrush on the counter. Toothpaste, too. I just need to... go take care of some business." Awkwardly, Gary walked over to the bathroom.

Ash crossed to the counter Gary had indicated. A toothbrush and toothpaste did indeed lie on the counter, along with a gift-wrapped package and a note.

_We'll be using these. Don't open them without me. Can't wait!_

_-Gary, your Master_

A flood of apprehension passed through Ash. This couldn't be good. Not if Gary seemed at all excited.

"You've got to be kidding me!" A silver chain and a blue scarf-like thing lay out on the cabinet. "These can't be what I think they are!"

"They're probably not. Just trust me." Gary wrapped his arms around Ash from behind, expertly tying his hands in front of him but leaving a few feet of loose chain dangling.

"Now what? You tie me up, what comes next? A blindfold and possibly a little rape, s&m style?"

"No, no, Ashy-boy. Nothing like that. Just a simple little battle. I'm going up against a really experienced trainer... you can't expect me to do that without a little incentive! Plus, I'm not gonna lie... it'll be pretty cute, seeing you all tied up. In public, too!"

"So...what? I'm your new cheer squad? Do I have to blow you or whatever it is they did when you won? I don't think so!"

"No, no, Ashy-boy. Just one of your kisses. I win, you rush me and give me a big kiss. I lose, just stay in the shadows and we'll do the kiss later. I'll untie you when we get there. But on the way, I'll enjoy your blushes. Now follow me." Gary tied the scarf around Ash's lower face, effectively gagging him but still leaving him recognizable. "Only a few blocks thataway. I'll hold your chain."

Gary lead Ash down the stairs, keeping to the shadows in the corners of the Pokemon Center. Ash was terrified. What if he was recognized? His life would, surely, be over. This terror was nothing to the one he felt when he emerged into the bright sunlight. He tried to skulk again in the small shadows, but Gary always pulled him back into the sun. So he simply stuck close to Gary. Hopefully no one would notice his currently-bound state. Still, a few people did double-takes, and Ash's face was flame-red.

Ash tried to hint to Gary that the older trainer should put his arm around him and shield him from the gazes of others., but Gary didn't seem to understand. So Ash lowered himself to a crouch, flicked Gary's arm aside with his head, and insinuated himself into Gary's arms. Somehow, he felt safer there.

Gary finally caught on to what Ash was trying to do. He wrapped his arm securely around the smaller trainer, pulling him into his side. He was thoroughly delighted by this show of trust from his Ashy-boy.

Suddenly, a shock of fiery red hair began weaving its way towards them through the crowd. It was unmistakably that of Ash's friend, the water Pokemon trainer, Misty. Ash noticed his friend just before Gary did. He nudged Gary's side, jerking his head towards Misty. Gary looked up and his eyes widened in pure shock.

Gary's mind was spinning. Should he humiliate Ash by leading him past Misty? It could totally break him (at least for the day, afterwards he could explain). But it could also destroy his trust in Gary. That was not a risk Gary would take. Maybe he liked seeing Ash a little humiliated, but absolute misery was really _not _his thing.

"Turn your head towards my chest, Ashy-boy." Ash immediately obeyed, burying his face in Gary's embrace. Gary then threw his big jacket over the pair of them, jerking Ash's gag down so that it was more like a slightly damp neckerchief. Then he enveloped Ash in his arms as tightly as he could and began to try to walk casually. It was a failed endeavor.

"Hey, isn't that Gary? I wonder if he's seen Ash." Brock, apparently, was with Misty.

"Why don't you just ask? GARY! Hey, Gary!" Misty began to move towards Gary and the paralyzed Ash. Gary acted quickly. He had only one idea, but that was better than nothing.

Ash found himself dragged into a dark alley at top speed and thrown against the wall. Then Gary leaned towards him, shielding him from the street. Their lips met, but this was no chaste kiss.

Ash felt something strong and soft moving against his mouth. He opened his lips, allowing Gary's tongue to gain entrance, but didn't respond to the kiss. As Gary's tongue explored his mouth, Ash could feel the other trainer getting impatient.

"Work with me, dammit!" Gary pulled away long enough for Ash to take a breath. "Can you see? Are they watching us?"

"Yes. They look kind of disgusted, but I don't think they know it's me."

"Keep your head down. We'll outwait them."

Gary's mouth moved down Ash's neck. Every few steps, it nipped or sucked at the sensitive skin, making Ash moan against Gary's shoulder. Ash's arms were around Gary's neck, and the silver chain dangled, forgotten. Suddenly Ash's head began to twist against Gary, almost like the younger boy was writhing in pain.

"Are you okay?"

"I want your mouth... up here... on my mouth, not my shoulder! Hey, are you giving me hickeys?"

"Well, you are mine today." Gary obeyed Ash, moving back up to his rival's mouth and nipping delicately at the lower lip. Inside, he was chuckling a little. Ash was perfect and needy. In the moment, his body was shaking and he gasped out his breaths. He seemed to have forgotten any rivalry between the two of them.

A voice drifted towards them in the alley. "I really need to talk to Gary. He's not getting away! I think he knows where something- or someone-I want is. I'm going in, fangirl makeout session or no fangirl makeout session." Misty took a step towards Gary and Ash.

Gary glanced behind him. Misty approached. In front, a dead end loomed, no doors or anything. No escape. "Quickly! Step behind this Dumpster!" Ash and Gary slipped behind the giant metal Dumpster. Gary stripped off Ash's hat and jacket, rolled up the sleeves of Ash's T-Shirt, and fully released Ash's hands.

Ash found himself lying on the ground, Gary on top of him. "I'll stay on top," hissed Gary. "Start grinding up against me." Obediently, Ash arched up against the bigger trainer. The friction felt so delicious against his cock that he began to whimper, and then moan. "Perfect. Keep going. Oohhhhhh..." Gary was hard as well, now, and his moans mingled with Ash's.

The sounds, to Misty, suggested that sex was going on behind the Dumpster. She peeked around- yes, two faint silhouettes moved up and down in sync. Her face took on an expression of deepest disgust. As silently as she could, she fled the scene, dragging Brock with her.

Gary heard Misty's fading scream of "Ewww!" with satisfaction. "She's gone, Ashy-boy. We can get up now."

"Nooo, keep going!" A note of real pleading crept into Ash's voice.

_'If this is what a makeout session does to him, what will real sex be like for my Ashy-boy?_' Gary thought. A tingling sensation crept up his legs, heading for his crotch. _'Well, me too.' _The two trainers' lips met in a prolonged kiss.

"Nidoqueen, I choose you!" The adorable brown Pokemon leaped forward from his ball. "Go, Nidoqueen, go!" Both Gary and his opponent-Ash couldn't tell who it was from his vantage point- were down to their last Pokemon. The other trainer's Snorlax was nearly exhausted. "Nidoqueen, skull bash!"

The rhino-like Pokemon simply bounced off the huge, fat Snorlax, doing more to stun itself than the other. "Tackle!" Same result.

Gary glared at the gigantic Snorlax. "Fine! Nidoqueen! Hyperbeam!"

The other voice was strangely familiar. "Snorlax! Hyperbeam!" The Snorlax glared back at it's trainer. It had not perfectly obeyed the master throughout the match. Like maybe it didn't really belong to the trainer at all. Nidoqueen's Hyperbeam hit it, knocking the giant Pokemon off its feet.

"Snorlax is unable to battle! The winner is... Gary Oak, the challenger from Pallet Town!" Cue Ash.

Ash ran out from behind a pillar, leaping into Gary's arms as the other trainer swung him in a circle. Finally (Ash could hardly wait) their lips met once again. But what was just shaping up to be a beautiful kiss was cut short by an unwelcome voice.

"To protect the world from..." Jesse's eyes widened as she saw Gary and Ash.

"Aww, it's twerp love! Adorable!"

"But they're not listening! It's horrible!" James arrived onstage.

"Their disrespect we will repay!"

"But how?" James looked down on the pair.

"We'll steal a twerp! Up, up, away!" An arm reached out from the side of their balloon and dragged Ash away from Gary.

"GARY!" Ash writhed in the grip of the arm and reached down for his rival.

Jesse smiled. "Here's the deal, you little trainer."

"Know your boyfriend's in no danger."

"That doesn't rhyme!" Meowth looked accusingly up at James. "I ain't here for bad poetry, hear me?"

"That was just... umm... slant rhyme. You know, like Emily Bronte?"

"Emily DICKINSON, you idiot. And here on Team Rocket, we don't go in for Dickensian-style villainy. We're more fashionable... fabulous... do better next time, James."

Before Gary could do anything, the balloon was gone, taking Ash with. In its wake, a piece of paper in an envelope fluttered to the ground. It was a ransom note.

_Twerps, _

_We have your friend, Ash. We will exchange him for his Pikachu. Otherwise, we send him to the Master and it's out of our hands. Don't even try to rescue him. You have four hours to meet us at the big willow tree at the park._

_-Team Rocket_

Gary examined the envelope for a clue as to where Team Rocket might be going with Ash. It didn't take him long to find- it was written on the top left-hand corner of the envelope.

Team Rocket (Jesse, James, and Meowth)

The Secret Hideaway, 42 Johto Lane.

The return address. But how to get there? Gary spotted a Poke-ball lying on the ground where Ash had been lifted. He threw it into the air, and a gigantic orange dragon-type- Charizard- appeared out of thin air.

"Charizard! Ash's been kidnapped and we need to go now! We only have four hours to rescue him!"

Charizard snorted and lowered his neck for Gary to climb on. In typical hero style, boy and dragon winged off into the sunset.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so Jesse and James are probably slightly out of character. Sue me, I still had fun :) Also I write very concisely, and apologize in advance for my rhymes. Okay, anyways, enjoy.**

**Whoa whoa whoa. Other author note: I noticed I accidentally called Nidoqueen an "adorable brown Pokemon" in the previous chapter. My bad- Gary was originally using Eevee but I didn't know what Eevee did so I changed it to Nidoqueen. Cause I'm lazy like that. Oops.  
**

Gary pressed up against the wall of a dilapidated old shack. Inside, he heard ominous thumps and scrapes, coupled with Jesse and James' high-pitched voices. It was all very sinister to his ears. Then, a blood-chilling scream nearly tore his heart apart. It was unmistakably that of Ash. Jesse and James giggled, the sound followed by more scrapes and thrashing noises. More of Ash's terrified screams pierced Gary's ears and heart. He couldn't let Ash just lie there and be tortured... raped... whatever it was that was happening. He had to save him! Another scream, more animal than human this time, arrived at Gary's ears.

"No!" Gary burst through the door.

**Ash's POV, the moment they arrived at the cabin**

Ash's vision swam. Faint patches of red, periwinkle blue, and white danced around before his eyes. A pale blotch loomed up towards up towards his face, threatening to swallow him with its gaping black holes, which, Ash supposed, could have been eyes and a mouth. Something warm, soft, and slightly sticky was thrust into his mouth, which nearly made him choke. Then, he was lifted from the floor and held face down, horizontally, while smacked on the back. A lump of half-chewed food fell on the floor, some of it landing on someone's pristine white shoe.

"Ewww!" a feminine voice shrieked.

"How could you?" The shoe moved.

"These are new!"

At this point, Ash was pretty sure who had kidnapped him. If he could only... just... turn his head up one more inch... No luck. He was strapped to the chair incredibly securely. No big deal. He had another way to test his theory.

"Ya know, I'm pretty sure it's after Labor Day..."

"I keep track of that day."

"It's not yet, no way!" A male voice joined the female.

"Cripes' sakes! Y'all had better stop rhyming!" That was unmistakably Meowth.

"Watch the extra syllables!" James looked irate, but the lack of a rhyme made Meowth smile.

"You're messing with our timing!" Jesse smirked at Meowth.

"Gaah... okay. Let's get down to business. We have you, kid. We're trading you for your Pikachu in about... oh... two hours. Then you'll go free and we'll take your twerpy little rodent to the boss."

Ash gasped and prepared to scream for help.

"Oh, no you don't." Meowth placed a gag in Ash's mouth, making his captive's eyes widen in fear and shock.

"So, now we have you... what are we going to do with you?" Meowth leaned forwards. "Jesse, James... you know what to do."

Team Rocket circled Ash, who began to writhe in his chair. He couldn't believe what he thought was coming. From behind, he felt a strong push... and his chair shot forwards, coming to rest at the table.

Team Rocket took their places at the table. "Why do you look so scared?" Meowth asked.

"We're only going to have a tea party!"

"I swear to God, James, if you rhyme on that..." Meowth passed the tea around, and Team Rocket began to drink. Since Ash was tied up, his cup was naturally left untouched.

"Why aren't you drinking?" James asked.

"What are we thinking?" Jesse finished. "We'll need to feed him... he can't drink like this! We'll have to feed him as we can't risk untying him. I'll do it."

The teacup was held to Ash's lips, but it simply spilled around the gag and left bright red tracks where the boiling water had been, all over Ash's chest. Ash began to scream through the gag, then to sob. And then to choke. The gag was whipped out of his mouth and a fresh cup of tea was applied to the captive's lips... just as Ash turned his head. This cup, too, spilled all over Ash's body. A longer, louder scream rent the air.

"How do I stop him screaming?" James asked

"He's like 15, right? Give him cake." Meowth rolled his eyes. "All kids like cake." The cake was duly shoved at Ash's face. Where almost none of it ended up in his mouth. Instead, it was mostly shoved all over the lower half of his face.

James began to laugh. "Look at that!"

"Clean him off, idiot!" Jesse, laughing, handed him a cloth and set him to work on the captive's face.

When Ash was clean, Meowth leapt onto his lap. "Well, twerp? You still alive back there?"

Ash nodded assent, and then screamed again as Meowth's hands- paws?- moved on his torso. This time, however, it was more of a giggling scream than one of pain, and Meowth, Jesse, and James all assumed the same evil grin.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Are you thinking of hair dye again?"

"No!" James looked offended. "This is natural!"

"Then yes, probably. Let's get him!" Jesse and James leapt on the bound Pokemon trainer and began to tickle him until he screamed for mercy. Everyone, even Ash, was grinning. Then the door burst open.

"NOOOOOO!" Gary rushed into the room, releasing a Pokemon from its ball. "Charizard, throw them!" Team Rocket was hurled through the roof of the shack, where they disappeared into the sky. Ash found his head being lifted up into Gary's arms. "C'mere... are you hurt? What did they do to you, Ashy-boy? Are you hurt?"

"You said that already... no. No, I'm not hurt." Ash smiled weakly as Gary's mouth moved down to meet his. This wasn't like the first time they'd kissed. Then, everything had been so rushed and violent, overlaid with worry that Misty would show up and see Ash bound and tied while making out with Gary.

"Sorry. I don't know what came over me..." Gary pulled away, then cut through Ash's bonds. Ash rubbed feeling back into his arms. Then he reached up and pulled Gary back down to him.

"What're you doing? You don't still have to do that." Gary was delighted with this, but also no longer wanted to force Ash to kiss him. "Mmmmf!" He collapsed onto the younger trainer.

Ash was scared. He desperately wanted Gary, although he still feared rejection. Then he remembered Gary confessing to him, late at night in the Pokemon center. That made up his mind. "I think you definitely earned this. Remember? Winning, you get a kiss. And you not only won, you rescued me from Team Rocket. That definitely earns you big kiss."

"I don't... you don't have to do this. Not... if you don't want to?"

"No, Gary, you don't understand. I want you. I want this. Now come here." Gary was once more pulled down onto Ash.

Gary pinned Ash down onto the floor of the dusty shack. His tongue poked at the smaller trainer's teeth, asking for entry, which it was quickly granted. The two trainers' tongues wrestled for dominance as Ash subtly freed himself from Gary. The older and larger Gary wasn't really sure how it happened, but he was suddenly underneath Ash, being pressed into the floor. He wasn't sure he really liked the air of dominance that emanated from the boy on top of him.

"Huuh." Gary grunted and flipped them over again, pushing himself up a little so he was almost doing a seal stretch. He braced his hands on Ash's wrists, effectively pinning the younger trainer to the ground. Then his mouth and teeth went to work. Gary nipped up and down Ash's neck and chin, avoiding the hickeys that were already there from earlier. Ash could almost feel a pattern forming.

"What're you... ooohhh..." Ash's arousal grew as Gary bit one final time and returned to his mouth.

"Marking you, silly. You're mine. And I really love you." _Did that just come out of my mouth? Shit. It'll scare him off._ Gary shuddered.

Ash could feel the other boy shiver above him. "It's okay. I know. And can I just say... there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. Like how you rescued me today. So brave."

"Anything, huh? Does that include... this?" Gary's hands wandered down around Ash's pants.

"I don't... yes. I think so. Just not here. I don't want to be in you for the first time... here. Where I was kidnapped, in some ugly little shack full of dust."

"Who said anything about you being in me? I assumed..."

"So did I." Ash looked up.

"But... I really... I guess I'm scared." Gary bit his lip. "I just can't imagine that."

"What?" Ash's voice was scathing now. "The great Gary Oak, showing weakness to anyone? I'm sorry, your Majesty, I assumed since we're... you know... like this... you would care enough to let me try."

"Goes both ways, Ashy-boy. In a way, I suppose, this is my weakness. I'm really scared. If you go first, I'll let you try topping me. Sometime." Just the thought was sending Gary into a nervous fit. But he couldn't bear to lose Ash just so soon after he'd gotten him.

"You're right, I suppose." Ash smiled grudgingly. "I did say I'd do anything for you. But I won't be happy about this."

"If you won't be happy..." Gary took a deep breath. "I suppose I'd better bottom first. I just... I couldn't bear to make you so angry you left me."

"Why don't we just take turns? We can flip a coin for the first one or something." Ash reached a compromise.

"You know what they say, Ashy-boy? A good compromise leaves everybody mad. But it is a good plan. That whole coin thing's not very romantic, but... good."

"We'll do that, then. Now, let's get back to town. Your day is almost up."

"Hey, I didn't get to order you around that much!"

"Yes, but you got me. And that's much better, isn't it?"

"Let me give you one more order. Let me walk with you to the center. We can ride on Charizard back to town."

"Yes, sir!"

**(Later)**

Ash and Gary were only a block from the Pokemon center when Misty popped out from a side street.

"Oh, Gary. Didn't see you there. And... Ash?" Misty looked a little confused. "What're you two doing together?"

Gary grinned. "We-ell..." He pinched Ash's butt surreptitiously.

"We actually just met up a block ago. And decided to walk back to the Pokemon center together. Um, yeah." Ash smiled unconvincingly.

Misty, however, did not look suspicious. "Gary, I saw you earlier with a girl. It was a little disturbing actually. I thought you got rid of your fan club. Or did you just pick her up randomly from town? Do I know her?"

Gary tried again. "Well, actually, I think you know 'her' very well."

Ash interrupted. "Are we talking about that brunette from the noodle shop? We don't really know her that well."

Gary looked shocked and hurt. "Ash, never mind about walking to the center. You go off with Misty. I'm in room 20 for the rest of the month... you know, if you're ever sorry for lying. You had better really be sorry though."

Misty looked perplexed. "What was that all about?"

Ash looked after the running figure of Gary. "I'm suddenly not feeling so great. You go off and get noodles with Brock. I'm going to go lie down. And apologize to Gary. I did something stupid."

Later, Ash knocked at the door of Room 20. "Gary? It's me."

"Go away."

"But I'm sorry! Really!"

"Bullshit. Why wouldn't you tell people?"

"I'm just not ready. I'm scared."

f"Go away. I'm not ready to see you either. Try again later." Gary's voice was muffled.

"Really! How can I make this up to you?"

"You know how."

"I'm sorry! I'm just not ready!" Ash knelt by the door, ready to stay in the hall all night if necessary.

"Let me know when you are. Until then, go away."

"Please! Just let me in!"

The door grudgingly opened. Gary's eyes were puffy and bloodshot. "Fine, come in. But don't bug me. I'm still not over this."

Ash crawled in slowly, looking up at Gary with big, teary brown eyes. His voice took on just the right note of pleading. "Please, please, I'm so sorry. Can't you ever forgive me? I swear we'll tell them eventually. I'm just not ready for this to be public." He grasped Gary's hands. "Please? I'm sorry."

"You know I can't resist you when you do that. Forgiven, I suppose." Although Gary wanted to forgive Ash completely, there was still an angry pocket. "You really should have told me you didn't want to tell people yet though. You know, in advance?" He hoisted Ash to his feet and wrapped him in his arms.

The two Pokemon trainers' mouths crashed together. As their tongues wrestled and their mouths interlocked, they fell back onto the bed where Gary took up a position above Ash again. The older trainer's hands moved over the smaller boy's torso, yet still being careful to stay above the pants line. So he was incredibly surprised when thin hands grasped his and moved them down to Ash's perfect, firm ass. Those same hands began to remove Gary's shirt. Finally catching on, Gary shrugged off his shirt and practically tore Ash's off. Now shirtless, the two trainers wrestled on the bed together, fighting to remain on top.

Taking an opportunity as it arose, Gary slipped his hands down inside Ash's pants and began to rub around the puckered hole he could feel. The dark-haired boy moaned and moved his hips, almost as though he was trying to get away from the fingers. This shocked Gary, who interpreted it as Ash not wanting him. So he moved up to Ash's neck and chest, nipping and kissing, finally settling on his nipples, alternating between the two as he sucked them and groped Ash's butt.

Ash threw his head back and moaned against the top of Gary's head. He could feel the hickeys forming along his chest. At this rate, he'd have to keep his shirt on at all times for a month. He could also feel Gary's rock-hard erection poking him in his own equally hard crotch. This was truly bliss. And yet he wanted... "Gary!" he murmured. "I want... I want... more."

Gary's eyes widened as the full implications of this hit him. "Do you want... to flip a coin or something first?"

"No, I don't care. I just want you. Now. I want you in me. Do it!"

"But before, you moved away from my finger..."

"Way to ruin my super-dramatic moment!" Ash moaned in desire. "That felt so _good_, before! Look, I know you care about me. But just... no matter what you think I want, just keep going. Once we start this, what I really want is to finish. I don't care if I'm screaming and sobbing or begging you to stop, just go through with it. Please?"

"You got it, Ashy-boy." Gary's long index finger slid slowly up into Ash's body. Ash reacted much like he had before, bucking up and away from the probing object. Gary smirked and crooked his finger. The effect was immediate. Ash wailed and wiggled on Gary's finger. "Wow, Ash. That's only one finger... imagine what happens when you get the whole thing!"

"Oh, yes, make that happen, Gary!"

"If you insist..." Gary added another finger and began to move them around, slowly widening the tight ring of muscle. Ash screamed, and Gary pulled out his fingers quickly and anxiously leaned closer to his face. The furious expression on Ash's face terrified him.

"I said, KEEP GOING!"

As per Ash's instructions, Gary continued fingering him until he judged Ash's hole was ready to accept Gary's member. Then he inserted it partway and enjoyed the wide-eyed, scared look on Ash's face. Once he got past his instinct to protect Ash, he easily enjoyed the shock he was giving Ash. It was, apparently, a large one.

"Wow. That's so... full." Ash looked up at Gary. "It kinda feels nice though. Are you all the way in?"

"No. Only the head. So maybe like 6 inches to go."

"You're going to break me in half! I can't do this!"

Gary was about to pull out, then remembered Ash's earlier request. _I don't care if I'm screaming or sobbing or begging you to stop. Just finish._

"Sorry, Ashy-boy. No can do."

"That was what I wanted, wasn't it? Do it quickly, then. Please."

Gary somehow managed to fit the rest of his cock in Ash in two thrusts. Ash screamed in pain, then collapsed into Gary's arms. He could feel pain from behind the likes of which he had never felt before. It was stretching him, hurting him, yet was somehow... pleasurable? He screamed in pain even as his erection throbbed. Gary shifted a little inside him and Ash's tense muscles twinged again. This time, though, it wasn't just the muscles of his ass. His penis, too, reacted, bringing with it release the likes of which Ash had never experienced. Incredible pleasure and unforeseen pain, all at the hands of this boy. This boy he seemed to love. Then his muscles cramped again, reinvigorating his boner almost instantly.

Gary was impressed with Ash's recovery time, but was still worried about his state. "Don't be tense, Ashy. Just relax. It'll get better." Gary rubbed the hair of the boy beneath him. Then Ash relaxed and gasped as his boner grew yet more.

"It feels so good! Move, please. Go slowly first, though."

Gary slowly began to thrust into the soft, velvety wetness below him. Nothing had ever felt better than this in his life. No sex with a girl, no masturbating... just, nothing. He looked down at the face of the other boy. Ash's eyes were wide and slightly teary, but he was smiling like Gary had never seen him smile before.

"Faster! It feels good."

Gary's balls were slapping Ash's ass. This was no longer simple sex, it was fucking. Gary lowered his head to Ash's and their lips joined like they had before. Gary could feel himself preparing to come. At nearly the same second, Ash announced that he, too, was coming.

"Ash! Let me go! I'll need to pull out or I'll come inside you!"

"I... don't... care! Do it! Do it, please! Make me yours, Gary, mark me, please, now, do it..." Ash dissolved into meaningless murmurs under Gary as his orgasm approached. Then he felt warm, sticky liquid filling him. Gary had come. The sheer surprise of this staved off his own approaching release. Nevertheless, he screamed in desire for the older boy. But after Gary had pulled out...

"Ash! You're still hard!" Gary was surprised that Ash had managed to hold off his second orgasm.

"Yup. I suppose so." Ash cast his gaze down. He was blushing more than usual.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, Ashy-boy. We'll just have to fix that, that's all." Gary leaned down and began to kiss his way down the other boy's torso. Finally he rested at the base of Ash's erect penis. And he slowly kissed his way down that as well. Ash inhaled in shock. This felt like nothing he'd ever felt before. It was the best thing he'd ever felt- with the possible exception of getting fucked by Gary. And he'd heard that only got better as he got used to it. Ash fervently hoped he'd have a chance to get used to it.

Gary wrapped his lips sensually around Ash. Slowly, he moved up and down, then increasing his speed. He was enjoying Ash's moans. With every desperate noise escaping Ash, the smaller trainer's muscles tensed more and more. Finally Ash was ready to explode.

Ash's seed filled Gary's mouth before Gary was quite ready to catch it. Some slithered down Gary's throat, but much of it dripped down onto Gary's chin as he stood. Seeing this, Ash's heart shot into his throat. It was incredibly sexy, and he had an idea of what he could do next. But did he quite dare?

Yes. Ash pulled Gary down onto him and began to lick the semen off his face, swallowing every drop as it passed into his mouth.

Gary coughed. "You have no idea how sexy that is. Really." Ash looked up and kissed him one last time before moving to put on his clothes. "No! Not yet, that is. I like you like that, Ashy-boy."

Ash nodded at the boxers Gary had already donned. "You put yours on."

"Just come and cuddle. Please?" The two boys collapsed onto the bed. "Stay the night. No sex, just sleeping."

"But, Misty and Brock..."

"Doesn't matter. Tell them you had to help with something at the center. Just stay. Please?"

"I suppose." Ash and Gary curled up together under the sheets.

**Okay, y'all. Review as always!**


End file.
